unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oobooglunk
Edit the Exit L0L page Please. Edit the Exit L0L page. I salute you! Marc122 (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC)marc122 Why, thank you. I shall do just that. Oobooglunk (talk) 20:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Make The Huge War Against Cupcakes Page I want the page created so please. Marc122 (talk) 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Work on the Exit CUPCAKE/Transcript Please, I will appreciate you for doing that. :) Marc122 (talk) 03:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:EvilGuy 008 Hey! It's cool to see someone active on this wiki, as it's almost completely inactive. Also this wiki is not being adminstrated which is quite annoying since users can vandalize pages easily or create spam articles easily. Also i think every page on the wiki should have at least 1 image as pages with images are more fun to read and attractive - non-illustrated pages can get quite boring. -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 17:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Mario's Adventure Interactive I added Mario's Adventure Interative 1, 2 and 3 to Other Stuff. Edit it.Marc122 (talk) 22:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't get the difference between the originals and the interactive ones. Oobooglunk (talk) 22:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, the differences between M'S A original and interactive is on the original, you do the action with your characters while I do the action with my characters, and on the interactive version, you choose what to play as and choose choices.Marc122 (talk) 22:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. I'm not good with interactive pages, but I can try. Oobooglunk (talk) 22:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Guess what... I've made Mario's Adventure 3: The Interactive! Click here. Marc122 (talk) 22:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey? Hello! I think you and me might be currently the only active users on this wikia! I'm just saying, i might adopt this wiki, but in order to i need to contribute to this wiki for at least a week (which i have not yet). Keep making great edits too! --RockoRocks (talk) 17:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Hey Thanks! I also have to say one more thing. I have created a few infoboxes: Template:CharacterInfobox, Template:AreaInfobox, etc. I highly suggest you check them out and use them! Instructions on how to add them are provided on the template page.. Re:Re Hey Thanks! I also have to say one more thing. I have created a few infoboxes: Template:CharacterInfobox, Template:AreaInfobox, etc. I highly suggest you check them out and use them, because pages with infoboxes are instantly more fun and interesting to read! Instructions on how to add them are provided on the template page.. i will be making more soon! --RockoRocks (talk) 19:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oobooglunk, Thanks for made a full episodes of season 6 of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! You can make a script of the third part of Red Army of Death.Blue91233 (talk) 04:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Make a Final part of Red Army of Death make it now! I really want to see a script! Blue91233 (talk) 03:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) The Super Evil Guy Super Show. Hello, you must make a script of Red Screen of the Future (part 4). Also, you will make a script of Best Christmas Ever on December 2013. please do it. :) Blue91233 (talk) 07:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) KEEP GOING!Blue91233 (talk) 02:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC)